


use him

by freedomatsea



Series: Historical Pieces [2]
Category: Frontier (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Coercion, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Hate Sex, I hate myself for this fic, Manipulation, Mentions of Rape, Potential Pregnancy, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: Set during a mythical S3, Grace propositions Jonathan for the one thing he's been desperate for.





	use him

**Author's Note:**

> I lowkey hate myself for this fic. I was going one way with it and then my brain was like HEY HOW ABOUT WE DO THIS INSTEAD. Sorry. SIGH. Though, honestly, it feels like an in character thing to do.

“I am releasing you from the bonds of our marriage,” Jonathan started, grasping his hands behind his back as he stood straighter. “I’ve already had the papers drawn up. All they require is your signature.”

Grace stared at him, her expression almost unreadable. It was a cross between shock, fleeting joy, and confusion. “I don’t understand.”

“Nor do I.” He shook his head, turning his back on her. “But this union was ill-fated from its inception.” Jonathan clenched his jaw tightly. “What you endured with Lord Benton… I would not put you through more misery.”

“But-“

“Unlike your actions, there are no ulterior motives here Grace.” Jonathan assured her, raking his hands over his face with an exhausted sigh. “Your ale house remains your own, all that you possessed before remains in your name, and you are free to do as you please.” He gestured to the document. “I’ve also ensured that this annulment states that the marriage was never consummated and thus voids it entirely.”

“Why are you doing this Jonathan? Your governorship is already in tatters thanks to Lord Benton. Divorce would sully your image. You know word will spread that-“

“I don’t care what  _ word _ is spread.” He stomped his foot. “Sign the documents Grace. Free us both. I cannot stand in the way of a woman whose heart belongs elsewhere. I have worked alongside Declan to free you from Benton and I do not intend to follow in his Lordship’s steps. I will not keep you ensnared in this farce.”

“This  _ farce _ was my idea.” She crossed her arms across her chest, moving towards the laid out document to examine it. 

“And it’s end is mine.” He countered, chancing a look at her face as she read over the annulment. “Sign at the bottom and you will be through me, Grace. No more games.”

She turned and faced him fully, narrowing her eyes. “There are nothing but games between us.”

“Only one of us was playing a game, Grace.” He reminded her. “One of us sincerely hoped and believed that this marriage could be something  _ true _ .” Jonathan closed his eyes and turned away from her. “And rest assured that the arrangement to free Declan Harp of his crimes remains even when we are no longer married.” 

Chesterfield tensed when Grace laid her hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently to get him to turn back around to face him. “Grace, do not prolong thi-“ He barely had a chance to speak before her mouth covered his. He froze. What was she doing? 

Grace pressed herself close to him, her hand curling around the back of his head, urging him to kiss her in return. As much as his body ached to give into her, he pushed her away. 

“ _ Grace _ .” He gritted out, his eyes flashing dangerously. “Enough with your games. Sign the fucking document and quit playing with my head.”

“What of our partnership, Jonathan? What of all we planned to do with this Fort?” She grabbed at the front of his jacket, pulling him towards her. “Why end it now?”

“Because I will not be second fiddle to your infatuation with Declan.” He spat out. “I will not be the pawn in your game any longer Grace.” He curled his fingers in her hair, gripping at the back of her head as he held her gaze. There was fear there, anger, hatred - but there was also something he had never seen before. A shimmer of something he didn’t dare dwell on. 

“What if we tried again?”

Jonathan’s heart clenched. He knew better. He knew she was playing him, once again. It was all Grace knew how to do when it came to him. She used him to further her own gains. When all the while he just wanted to take care of her. “You lie.”

“ _ Jonathan _ .” She ran her hand from his chest, straight down to the rather prominent bulge in his trousers. As much as he wanted to despise her, she had an effect on him. 

“Enough of your games, Grace.” He caught her hand and twisted it away from him. “You can only torture a man so long before he breaks.”

“Then you’ll just go find yourself a whore to fuck.” Grace snarled at him, jerking her hair loose from his grip. 

“At least someone didn’t seem disgusted with the thought of laying in my bed.” 

“You were in my bed you fucking pig.” Grace shoved him hard, sending him fumbling backwards. But she didn’t keep the space between them for very long before she was on him again. “I don’t want to fight Jonathan.”

“All we do is fight, Grace. That’s all this is. A constant struggle for the upper hand. And you will always have that. You will always have the power over me. All you have to do is smile and I’m falling all over myself.” His voice cracked and curled his arm around her possessively. “Because I keep foolishly thinking that one day you might give a bloody shit about me. But you’re only ever fucking with my head. None of it will ever be real.”

Grace caught his face between her hands and kissed him hard enough to bruise his lips. This time he responded. This time his teeth scraped her bottom lip and his tongue invaded her mouth. This time he turned them around and pinned her against the very desk that their annulment sat on. 

Chesterfield groaned against her lips when her hand found its way down between them again, palming him through his trousers. He hated it. He hated that she had this power over him. “I hate you.” He hissed out, breaking from their kiss to drag his lips along her jawline. “I hate you Grace Emberly.”

She tugged at his short hair, making him look at her. “ _ Chesterfield _ . It’s Grace Chesterfield.” She corrected him with a wicked look that he knew spelt his undoing.

Grace worked to get his trousers open, her hand slipping inside to grasp at his cock. It was all happening so fast that he could barely wrap his head around the fact that Grace was actually a willing participant. She’d started it. She’d kissed him. Which meant it was nothing more than a game to her. What would she ask for after? What would she fuck him for and ask him, knowing he’d gladly give her the world if she only asked. 

“Look at you. Look how  _ hard _ you are.” Grace said lowly, holding his gaze as she stroked him slowly. “I bet you’re always walking around half hard for me.” She taunted. 

“Shut up.” Jonathan bit out, his lashes fluttering as she ran her thumb along a particularly sensitive spot on his cock. 

“Did you think of me?”

“What?”

“When you fucked Imogen.” The accusation and hurt in her voice surprised him. Had she been jealous? Though she’d hidden it well. 

Jonathan hissed out her name, his fingers curling around her hip, hard enough to bruise. “ _ Stop _ .”

“I want to know.” Grace canted her head to the side. “Did you imagine it was me letting you fuck her?”

“No.” Jonathan kissed her then to silence her from pushing any further. It was the truth, though. He hadn’t thought of her. He’d kept it separate. Imogen was about letting off steam, getting that release that his hand just couldn’t provide him. But he was fully aware he was fucking a whore and not his wife. 

“No?” Grace laughed harshly against his lips. “ _ No _ ?”

“For fuck’s sake woman.” Chesterfield cupped her cheek, holding her gaze. “No. Why would I think of  _ you _ when I was fucking a whore?”

Grace released her hold on his cock, her fingers curling in the front of his coat as she pulled him in for a kiss again. 

Jonathan pushed at her coat to get it off of her before he lifted her up so she was sitting on the edge of the desk. He fumbled with getting her pants off, frustrated that she had to be so fucking stubborn that she wore trousers like a man instead of skirts. But he wouldn’t have it any other way. Her stubbornness was all part of the appeal. 

There was a thump at the front door that made them both freeze. He set his jaw hard and took a step backwards, tucking his cock back into his trousers. “I’ll see what it is.” He said roughly, his eyes meeting hers before he turned his back on her, heading out of the parlor room to the front door. 

Chesterfield was fairly certain that where ever  _ that _ had been leading, was over. Grace would surely come to her senses in his brief absence and sign the damn annulment. That was a given. He barely listened the soldier’s report at his front door, his mind wandering to what had just transpired in the parlor. He’d been  _ so _ close to finally having Grace. How was he to think of anything but _ that _ for the rest of the day? 

He didn’t know what Grace was angling at with propositioning him for sex - considering she’d been utterly offended by the notion before. What had changed? He’d been willing to end their marriage, allow her to be free to run away with Declan. She should’ve been happy, but instead she was throwing herself at him. Did she hate him so much that she’d fuck him; just to leave him with a taste of her before she walked away? 

Jonathan returned hesitantly, lingering outside of the parlor door before he stepped back inside. “Did you sign it?” He questioned, giving the document a wayward glance as he looked towards Grace where she sat by the fire. 

“I don’t intend to.” 

“ _ Why _ ?” He implored as he moved around to kneel beside her. “Why continue this farce of a marriage? I don’t understand what has changed. What cruel trick is this? What do you seek to gain?”

Grace’s hands were shaking, “I have no intention of signing the annulment, Jonathan.”

He reached out and took her hands in his, his eyes searching her face. “What’s wrong, Grace?” 

“Perhaps I have realized that this partnership could be something more.”  

“I wish that were true.” Chesterfield released his hold on her hands, standing up then. “But we both know that’s not the truth. A woman like  _ you _ doesn’t…” He shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. “When I tried to encourage you into my bed, you shoved me away and kissed me like I was a dead fish. What’s changed?”

“You and Declan saved me from Lord Benton.” 

“And I am trying to allow you to be with Declan.” Jonathan gestured towards the annulment. “And yet you’re throwing yourself at me. What has changed?” He pressed, his voice edged with desperation. “I have learned that your clever plans come cloaked in false affections.” 

Grace slowly rose from the chair, her eyes boring into his. “During my imprisonment,” She started quietly as she approached him. “Lord Benton forced himself on me and I am terrified to think that there is a bastard babe festering in me.” 

Chesterfield felt the color fade from his face at her omission. There was a flash of anger - she  _ had _ intended to trick him, to sleep with him and lie to him that the child was  _ his _ . But the anger was quickly pushed aside by sympathy for her. “Oh,  _ Grace _ .” He breathed out, drawing her into his arms and she willingly sank into his embrace. 

“I would’ve told you,” Grace whispered, pressing her face into the crook of his neck. “But I was afraid of how you would react. I will be ruined. Everything I have built in Fort James will be for nothing.” 

Jonathan pressed a gentle kiss to her temple. “Are you certain you are with child?” He questioned, swallowing thickly as he pulled back to meet her eyes.

Grace shook her head. “ _ No _ .” 

“So there’s a chance that you are not?” He cupped her cheek, brushing her thumb over the rise of her cheekbone. “If you are, I will claim the child as my own.” It pained him to think of raising Lord Benton’s child as his own flesh and blood, but he would do  _ anything _ for Grace. But you do not have subject yourself to-” Grace silenced him with her mouth, but he pulled away, “ _ Grace _ .” 

“I want you Jonathan.” She told him, her fingers tugging at the button of his vest. “ _ Please _ .” 

Jonathan shook his head. “Grace, you don’t have to do this, you don’t have to play this game. I give you my word that your child will want for nothing. If you  _ are _ pregnant, Grace… I will protect you both. You don’t have to coerce me.”

“I’m not coercing you, you stupid man.” Grace pulled him in for another kiss, “You put aside your own desires to save me. You worked along side a man you despise. For  _ me _ .”

Chesterfield release his hold on her and stepped back. “So you’re going to fuck me to thank me?” He laughed bitterly. 

“Is it so unbelievable that I would want you?”

“Yes.” Chesterfield shook his head, his jaw set hard. “Because I know you Grace. I know that you despise me. You always have. And I’ve always hoped that one day you might truly want me, but I always knew that day would never come.” 

Grace met his gaze. “I want  _ you _ .” She admitted, her hands balling into fists at her sides. “When I first concocted this plan… I only intended to sleep with you to legitimize my potential situation. I did not come here today expecting to be met with annulment papers or…  _ honesty _ .” 

“I’ve always been honest with you Grace. I have always wanted you. There has been a fire burning in my soul since I first laid eyes on you. And you have done everything in your power to put out this fire.You have led me on and made me believe just enough to destroy me.” 

“I’m not leading you on this time.” 

“How do I know?” His jaw trembled and he clenched it tighter to hide it. His heart was pounding in his chest and his pulse was thundering in his ears. “How can I believe you this time, Grace?”

“Because I have admitted to you  _ why _ I had planned to seduce you. Because I’ve told you what my plan was and I  _ still _ want you.” Grace told him and he  _ honestly _ believed her, even if it was against his better judgement. Grace was so good at lying to him. The entire story could’ve been a lie. He couldn’t imagine Grace allowing any man to touch her, unless she wanted him to. 

Chesterfield closed the distance between them, cupping her cheek as he leaned in to kiss her, his hand skimming down her side. There was a very real chance that when this was over, she’d admit to him that she got what she wanted - the upper hand, but he didn’t care. He was desperate to know what it was like to be with Grace Emberly -  _ Grace Chesterfield _ . 

He fumbled with the fastenings of her pants, working to get them down her hips. Her own hands were busy with the front of his trousers, freeing his cock once more. Jonathan held her gaze as he hoisted her up onto the edge of the desk, drawing her legs around his hips. 

“Come on Jonathan. I  _ know  _ you’ve dreamed of this.” Grace taunted, her fingers curling around the back of his neck. 

He trailed his lips along her jawline, his breath hot against her skin as he rocked his hips against her, grinding his cock against her slick folds. “And you’re  _ soaking _ wet, Grace. You’ve thought of this too.” 

“I’ll never tell.” Grace retorted, tugging at his hair to make him look at her. Grace held his gaze as he slowly pressed into her. She bit down on her bottom lip to keep from crying out and replaced her teeth with his mouth as he kissed her, finally filling her completely. Her inner walls trembled around him and he savored the moment, memorizing how it felt to have her wrapped around his cock. 

She worked to get his vest and shirt off as he started to slowly rock his hips, building a pace that suited how she was precariously perched on the edge of his desk. She felt like heaven. Better than anything he’d ever known. 

His fingers bit into her hips, sure to leave marks on her pale skin, but she was leaving her own marks on him, her nails scoring into his back, leaving angry red welts in their wake. He wanted her marked. He wanted everyone in the town to know that he’d finally claimed his wife. That those red marks along her throat were from his suckling kisses, that the bruised lips and beard scratches around her mouth were from  _ him _ . 

Chesterfield picked up the pace of his thrusts, sending books and quills clattering to the floor as they fell off his desk. The annulment remained, pinned to the desk by her arse, which seemed somehow fitting. There was no hope for an annulment now. She was bound to him. If she was truly with child, their sham of a marriage would protect her. He  _ would _ protect them. 

“ _ Grace _ .” He hissed out through clenched teeth as he tried to stave off his own release. He slipped his hand between them, seeking out her clit to push her that much closer to the finish. She cried out -  _ his name _ \- when the moment struck, her body clenching tightly around his, spurring his own release. That was the beauty of this, what she was probably intending all along. They wouldn’t ever truly know. He had spilled his seed in her and perhaps Lord Benton had too. That was a promise better than his own word to care for the child. Because now he would always wonder… if maybe it was truly  _ his _ . 

“Clever, clever Grace.” He mumbled as he pressed his face into the crook of her neck. She wasn’t pushing him away yet. Her hands roaming over his back, tracing the scars on his skin, enjoying that fleeting moment of bliss in the afterglow of their releases. 

“Hmm?”

“Nothing.” Jonathan sighed, holding her a little tighter. She  _ had _ played him. But he would take it. He would swallow his pride and allow Grace to use him. He wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to undo what she had done to him. “Grace, would you come to bed with me?” He questioned, pulling back to look at her. 

Grace hesitated, her brows knitting together before she nodded her head. “Show me  _ our _ room.” Jonathan swore his heart skipped a beat at that. Sure, it was all a facade, but he was willing to believe in it, to get lost in the game. If she could use him, then he could use her. 


End file.
